clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Super Miron/Archives/1
http://images.wikia.com/smtest/images/5/5d/HeaderUser.png http://images.wikia.com/smtest/images/5/58/AkaMiron.png Welcome to my talk page Welcome to my talk page, }! ---- Merry Christmas from Phineas99/Historicalcp! User:Historicalcp, Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas Super Miron! I see that you are new in the CP Wiki, sooo...I have made a special pressie just for you! Enjoy it! :-3 :Thank you! Merry Christmas to you too! :) --Super Miron (talk) 01:09, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year! Cap123 (Talk) 12:40, December 30, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you! :) --Super Miron (talk) 13:34, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Meeting I would like to talk to you. Call of pony (talk) 21:00, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hi Miron, I've been told by Cuppy99 that you were bullying HER IN CAHT. If so, pelase don't do that again. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:43, January 15, 2013 (UTC) CPPS Hi! Someone told me you and Wikia-frog wanted to make a CPPS with some of my rooms. Can you please come on chat to discuss this?SandorL (talk) 12:58, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Updating Penguin? Hey Super Miron. Can you link me my avatar (CP). You gave 123kitten1 that updates since its his playercard, Bsyew Talk News 23:37, January 22, 2013 (UTC) cpps can i be a designer, i can plan partys, and all sorts of stuff. Lowcatzrock (talk) 23:04, January 23, 2013 (UTC) RE:Apj26 is abusing his powers Hi Miron, I understand you disagreed with the kicks, but please explain to the moderator why you disagree with it. But if a mod warns you, please don't repeat your previous action, whether it was spamming or not. I made sure to make a clearance to the chat mods privileges, but still, please contact the mod that kicked/ banned you and explain why you think it was misjudged. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:15, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Dot Hey, I'm having to remake Dot's Coat, and wanted you to see what I have so far. I know it's not great, but it's something. http://www.mediafire.com/?d4a4voqoxbmueql.SandorL (talk) 22:23, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Dot + AA I really like the AA sprites! And as I said, the Dot is not finished, so I still have frames to go. :)SandorL (talk) 20:33, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Items in Macromedia Flash Hello, please explain me how you make custom items with the software, thanks! --RockoRocks (talk) 19:07, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Avatar Image Link Hi Super Miron, I have recently contacted 123kitten1 about the avatar image link on his user page. He told me that you found it. I already know mine and some of the people in my friends list but how would I find out other peoples without them being in my friend list. (eg Chattabox's) CPPS MODERATOR Hey, Miron, I would like to be a moderator on your CPPS Underground Hey, to make our CPPS more custom, I am journey-ifying unjourney-ified rooms. Here's a little look at the cave so far: http://tinypic.com/r/ega69c/6 . As you can see from the shot, the mine and boiler room are new too. What do you think?SandorL (talk) 00:48, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Dear Super Miron; I've got some EPIC news. In just 2 days, i've MASTERED Flash CS6 and i can DESIGN items and CODE the 3D sprites. I am designing one item, the Lime Green Ball Cap, a Lime Green version of the Blue Ball Cap. I'll contact you about it soon and i'd like it to be used in the CPPS you are working on. I'd REALLY appreciate that. Bye! --RockoRocks (talk) 17:01, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Happy Chinese New Year :D -- Dps04talk 16:19, February 9, 2013 (UTC) MD`s CPPS Hey Super, Whats the link to MD`s CPPS? Doors Hey Miron. I FINALLY got my CPPS up! But I'm having an issue. I got walls working, but door triggers are not. Do you have any idea what's wrong? Here's the swf: https://docs.google.com/file/d/0By2ZVEo1RVrdSzM2ZTlDUVBab2s/edit?usp=sharing . If you could just look at it and see if anything looks wrong, that would be great. Thanks. SandorL (talk) 02:34, February 11, 2013 (UTC) join the chat plz RE:Demotion? Hi Miron, I promoted you for a couple of hours as it seemed like there was a group of spammers in chat, and i forgot to remove this user right. Anyway, i need to talk with one of the admin about user promotion for chatmoderator, as there is need for another mod or so. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:17, February 13, 2013 (UTC) New Idea Hey Miron! I came up with an idea to give us some cool custom rooms (and more places that can be decorated without sacrificing their design) for the CPPS! It is a center room like the Plaza or Town, but consists of three almost identical buildings. One is Water, one is Snow, and one is Fire. The ninjas channeled the powers of the elements in order to build them. Regularly, they are a restaurant, hotel, and gallery, but they can become ANYTHING for parties. What do you think? It's coming out cool so far.SandorL (talk) 01:40, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Items Hey, how'd you get Herberts Eyebrows and Aunt Arctic's glasses and stuff unpatched on your local cpps?SandorL (talk) 22:59, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Update So my CPPS is working portforwarded, and we can play tomorrow. I have someone helping me adjust iWaddles code just a tad so that we can do transformations such as Herbert.SandorL (talk) 02:25, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Beta Testing So I totally screwed up my AS3 CPPS, so the beta testing block will be AS2, meaning no transformations. It's okay tho, because I have a work-around, just like the herbert one for puffles.SandorL (talk) 00:40, February 21, 2013 (UTC) }} Whats up? Hello there! How are you feeling? Good to see you if you're not blocked anymore! --Yours Truly, AH12 (talk) 14:15, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Chat PM Hi Miron, I've been informed you abused the chat hacks for eavesdropping private messages. You must not enter anotehr user's PM unless the both users in this PM gave you premission to, so please don't do it again. Thank you for your attention, Penguin-Pal (talk) 08:20, March 22, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE: Chat PM Hi Miron, I've received complaints that you join others' private messages. Please make sure it doesn't happen again. If you are not sure what causes this, just don't play with teh multi PM. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:48, March 22, 2013 (UTC) User editcount Hi Miron, Please note that your User namespace edits are close to 40%. Please check your for an updated ratio of your edits in different namespaces. You can edit more pages in other namespaces, in order to reduce your User namespace's edits ratio. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:12, March 23, 2013 (UTC) LizardMaster178 Hello Miron, Please do not edit editing LizardMaster178's user page- and other users' user pages as well- unless tehy gave you a specific premission to do so. Thank you for your attention, Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:23, March 27, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:LizardMaster178 Oh, all right, Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:30, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter! Happy Easter, Super Miron! -- (talk) 13:19, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks! :) : (user · talk · blog · · · user= }} logs · type=block&page=User: }} block log · type=rights&page=User: }} rights log) 13:22, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Music You know you have music on your profile, could you happen to add music to my userpage? I would like this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=psuRGfAaju4 Thanks! :) --LizardMaster178 (talk) 13:51, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Messages and images Hi Miron, Please note that if you send users offending messages like this one, you will be blocked. Thank you for your attention, Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:57, March 29, 2013 (UTC) THE EASTER EGG Hello there, Super Miron! I gave you a SURPRISE!!!!!!!! --Treetime Co. Time to Like it 11:53, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks! :) (user · talk · blog · · · user= }} logs · type=block&page=User: }} block log · type=rights&page=User: }} rights log) 16:34, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter Have fun everyone! :Thanks! :) (user · talk · blog · · · user= }} logs · type=block&page=User: }} block log · type=rights&page=User: }} rights log) 16:34, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter :D -- Dps04talk 16:25, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks! :) (user · talk · blog · · · user= }} logs · type=block&page=User: }} block log · type=rights&page=User: }} rights log) 16:34, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter from Twinkie102! Happy Easter, Super Miron!! :D :Thanks! :) (user · talk · blog · · · user= }} logs · type=block&page=User: }} block log · type=rights&page=User: }} rights log) 17:06, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter! (from Edrussell1203) Happy Easter! :Thanks! :) (user · talk · blog · · · user= }} logs · type=block&page=User: }} block log · type=rights&page=User: }} rights log) 17:20, March 30, 2013 (UTC)